


From Fire to Stardust

by Stygiane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygiane/pseuds/Stygiane
Summary: Throughout Noctis’ journey of discovering kingship, him along with his teammates face powerful opponents who threaten their lives every chance they get. In this quest for Eos, a new player is introduced. She is relentless, clever and out for blood. During this game of predator and prey, will she play her cards right and achieve her objective?





	1. Prologue: Sharpen Your Knives

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter into this whole adventure and I'm really excited. Leave comments and feedback, it's really appreciated! I like to see where our heads are at in the story and what we think about characters and such.

※

* * *

 It was always dark.

A time couldn’t be remembered when it wasn’t dark, even when the sun of red broke through the clouds and showered the city with it’s rays. It was _always_ dark.  
This could be because of the locale itself, or it’s inhabitants. Or both, perhaps. The city hadn’t been built up from the ashes of Solheim to be beautiful and magnificent and breathtaking, the rebuild was to ensure that it would prosper, that it posed an immediate threat against it’s unfortunate neighbors, that it was raw and surged with power. All of this was apparent in the dark architecture that the capital called it’s buildings.

Plated and proud, almost standing tall enough to match skyscrapers, the coloration had been tainted with glossy iron-- maybe this was where the beauty of this dreadful place lied. Bright lights of red had been placed on each overshadowing tower, revolving and taking in all of it’s surroundings, just in case someone tried to attack the abandoned home of darkness and metal.

Above was just the same, large mechanical ships floated through the skies with a terrorizing air. The Air Force ships were made with the same metal materials as most of the places in the city, but yet, they were still darker. Dark was always a theme around these parts. They had vibrant bloody red windows in a very hard to miss beehive pattern and red lights on the sides, above, and below… except these lights weren’t indicators of a watchful eye but of pulverizing capabilities. Those ships were the black blades of Niflheim, with the blood of enemies decorating it.  
Below? The inhabitants stayed behind closed doors. No movement could be seen, or even heard; the only movement one could see was the soft flow of the dark green river that ran throughout the horrific place with roaring waters. It was about the only peaceful thing there, until a nasty soul decided to throw someone in and summon the luciferian piranhas.

In the center, is the largest watchful eye that there was. It was the one to be feared. Every other building had been taller than those on the ground, but this was colossal, humongous, altitudinous. Constructed from iron and onyx, unlike most structures in Niflheim that were made out of dark iron, this important landmark was pitch black, making its surroundings look a lot less dreary. It also took a different shape. Hexagonal, meaning in every angle there was a window. Whichever direction you turned in a room, enabled you spy any event taking place in the outside world.

Not only was this magnificent piece of architecture the center of the city, but it was the Royal Palace. It was where the emperor slept, where his Imperial guard resided, where his advisers kept the peace, and last but not least, where the precious jewel remained. The first and only daughter of Iedolas Aldercapt, it is quite depressingly odd that the emperor only had one child and no wife left to have others. No one quite knows what happened to Aldercapt’s wife, Estella Clare Deorum-Aldercapt. The queen was said to have disappeared when the princess was only of age three and was never seen again. It was a mystery that no one really wanted to solve. She was presumed dead, after a few years of no return and no one questioned it, they figured it was his business… He was the emperor, if he had little care so did they, therefore the only reminder that he ever had a wife was his one and only, precious daughter.

Many things took place in the Royal Palace, things that citizens should not know about, things that citizens would come to know about, meetings, plans of war; of action in a war, lots of things of importance like parties, galas and masquerade balls, of course the emperor was the one who decreed these things of lesser importance. He wasn't one to please his citizens.

What was taking place at the moment just so happened to be considerably much more nefarious than the planning of his daughter's 22nd birthday party. Emperor Aldercapt was planning to have Prince Noctis of Insomnia assassinated. It was unclear if he was still the prince now, considering his father fell with Insomnia, so wouldn't that make him _king_?

Aranea Highwind, Ravus Nox Fleuret, Chancellor Ardyn, and a dozen men in a parallel line, starting from the throne to the entryway, stood before the emperor. One would think that the princess of the kingdom would have been invited to this little get together of death, but she was left in her quarters away from it all.

She had seemingly been in a deep slumber for the entirety of the day. Aldercapt made it known not to bother her and not one person question him. She, in fact, was not asleep. Her highness was gazing from one of the many windows in her quarters, gazing down upon her kingdom. A goddess gracing the gazed upon with her stare, only there were no people down there to play shepherd with. If there were, they would have been her followers.

Her name was Sybella Deorum-Aldercapt. She was no mere girl, she was a woman. Fairly tall, with long, scarlet red hair that she wore in a low ponytail with strands hanging down in the front, along with one strand on the right was braided, whilst the other was left alone. Her faintly pale arms were calmly resting behind her cold, armored back.

Oh, she had not been sleeping indeed.

Sybella had already clothed herself into her standard black form fitting garment, which exposed her legs, with the lighter obsidian colored breast plate that stopped just above her waist. The rest of her attire consisted of straps going across her chest, which made her dark red shoulder armor stay in place, on top of her gloves, dark silver wrist armor protected up to her forearm. There was a belt strapped around her waist that gave away into a lower body transparent cape, which was red on the inside, black on the outside.

Her weapons were not equipped at the moment as she figured she needn't use them now, in her home, her eyes were a weapon themselves. Her eyes were not a cold light azure like her father's, they were fiery- a bright amber color, fire seemed to dance in her eyes with every blink and getting a stare from her could mean comforting warmth or cold-hearted incineration. That was one of the reasons why she decided to keep Deorum in her name, she was most definitely her father's daughter-- but she was her mother’s daughter as well.

Sybella brushed a manicured hand over the dark dragon insignia on her shoulder armor, there hadn't been but a speck of dust on it. Her armor was constantly polished; there was no room for dust and blood, things of that nature didn't make the statement one should as a princess. The gesture was only something she unknowingly made a habit out of doing. With her other hand she pressed a short oval shaped glass, to her dark rosy lips. The red substance slowly went down her throat and a sigh escaped behind it, has she turned on her black heeled boots and exited her quarters.

“Your highness!” A man exclaimed, the moment Sybella stepped out of her living area. He was one of the imperial guards. Two of them stood in the entrance way of her room at all times, always different faces, but always remaining the same number.

“Is there anything we can help you with?” The second one questioned, moving forward a little bit and extending his hand out.

In return she chuckled and looked to the two of them, “Boys! You act as if I have died and come back to life within the last twenty four hours, just because I wanted a moment of solitude does not mean that I am in ailment.”  
The first one bowed in return, on behalf of both of them,

“Our apologies, your highness. We are only doing our duty as your guards, apologies again if we have bothered you…” They stepped back to their posts and got back into their position as dominant soldiers who were ready to put up a fight to any threat, evidently still keeping an eye on Sybella until she decided to leave.

“Both of you, Ser Barristan, and you, Ser Drakaine, have all my thanks for what you do for me,” she said, a smile on her lips, small and almost noticeable. “That will be all.”

With guards and royalty it was known that they needed to be dismissed in order to ‘be off their guard’.  
She started to swiftly saunter down the hall, until she realized something. She turned back around. “Actually…” Sybella trailed off, “gather some basic necessities and pack them in a small bag, nothing too extravagant.”

“Yes, right away,” Ser Barristan complied, immediately after the clanking of his sword against his armor could be heard as he travelled down the hall.

Before Ser Drakaine decided to do the same, he asked questions. It was something he was known for doing even though he knew very well that he shouldn't. Questioning royalty was almost always a bad idea, especially those with an impatient soul like the emperor. “Are you traveling somewhere, princess? For why do you need all of these things?”

The redhead stiffened slightly and did not turn around to answer his question, “If I wanted to disclose details to you, believe me I would have,” she said, her tone stern and cold, much different from how she spoke to her protectors earlier. Either she was a little annoyed or drunk, or both… to have such a random tone of voice with such random actions. That could be up to one’s guesses. Sybella took another sip of her tasteful potation, glancing over her shoulder, “Please do not question me again, Ser Drakaine,” her voice contained some emotion now, “I know it is a habit, but I only look out for your life as you do mine.”

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him nod swiftly. “Yes, your highness,” he said, as his departing statement, without saying another word, dropping the topic.

Sybella continued to walk down the dark corridors, her steps making as much noise as it could possibly be made while walking on carpet, she could say that she was walking on the blood of her enemies because of the crimson hue that the designers chose for the palace. And she, had many, many enemies. The princess had made a name for herself, not only was she to be the ruler of the empire if her father were to ever die, but ever since she was younger, she vowed that she would have other roles. She didn't just want to be the princess or-- the queen, she wanted to be someone that helped her country in more ways than one. Which was why she was about to carry out this specific task.

“I want the boy _dead_.” Emperor Ieodolas sat in this throne in front of all of his subjects. He looked slightly agitated, his tone seemingly impatient. His eyes, his cold blue eyes portrayed nothing, but madness. Yet it was the kind of intelligent madness that couldn't beaten. He wore white, red and black; The white was the caped robe with the large collar, with sleeves not tight to the body and red trimmings with black decorative patterns of sinister spirals. Underneath was a white shirt with small ruffles, over this was a black robe. Different gold ornaments was what he was decorated with. Below his neck was a fastened golden ornament with emerald jewels. This ornament resembled a dragon in flight. It was a common thing within his palace. It was also a common thing for him to say that he wanted someone dead. “I've come far too close to achieving my empire in Eos and that boy will not ruin it for me. I want Noctis Lucis Caelum dead. I want to see his head on one of your swords as a valuable trophy. I want his body to be emptied of blood and I want it brought back to me, so I can drink it out of a golden chalice and savor such taste!” he projected his voice, he stressed every word to the point where you thought he was going to lean over right into your face. He always wanted someone dead... but this was clearly different.

Sybella hadn't known how long this meeting had gone on, and quite frankly she didn't care. It probably only consisted of her father speaking about how much he wanted the prince’s head to hang in his throne room, while all of his subjects quietly listened- like always. It was not something she needed to listen to. It didn’t really concern her. It was only the same speech, just a different person, a different, more important person. The woman, neatly folded her arms over her chest, slowly tapping one of her black nails on her plated shoulder armor, the glass of red wine had been refilled before she arrived at the throne room.

She strongly cleared her throat, hoping to get everyone's attention. It was already known that she would, one of the guards would've announced her presence if his higher up hadn't been talking. The three people standing in the middle, stepped a little to the side when they saw who was standing at the entrance. Ardyn was the only one who seemed reluctant to move out of the emperor's way.

Striding to get somewhat closer to her father but still moving at a slow pace as if she wasn't wasting anyone's time at all. “I have arrived! Surely, I haven't missed anything too important. If I have, I'm sure I'll be able to get the gist of what's going on… because of the simple fact that I know my father,” Sybella announced her presence in a calmly fashion, but she was naturally full of life. Her voice wasn't the type to drag on with an uninterested pitch. It was quick, snappish, with a certain groundedness to it. A voice of someone who was comfortable, and used that comfortableness to her advantage, maybe even let it get to her head.

“Ah, yes. The Princess. Late as usual. Ignoring her duties just like any other day,” Chancellor Ardyn spoke up, in a sarcastic, yet polite manner, although there was something hidden in his voice that wasn't polite at all. Something malicious. “Dear, Sybella, don't be offended by my words. I am only trying to advise you in the most amicable way possible. It is only what you deserve,” he added on, resting his chin on the side of his hand as he made direct eye contact with the princess, clearly audacious.

This seemed to tick the princess off more than what her guard did earlier. She may sound calm and composed, but others that knew her well were not foolish enough to believe that about her. She was like a fuse, and the chancellor would always be the hottest flame to ever light her up. “Oh,” she fake whispered, and then her voice got louder, “Chancellor, I don't ever remember giving you permission to speak to me. If I'm not mistaken… you’re my _father’s_ advisor. I have my own and he’s far better at giving advice than you are.” Sybella innocently tilted her head to the side, but her words were cutting, “You should take notes.” She continued with a sly smirk.

Chancellor Ardyn smiled at Sybella, his eyes narrowing as he did, “That is very true, your highness. After all, you _are_ the heir to the throne. It is my place to listen to those higher than me, but I often wonder, at what point should I deem those orders to be foolish? When the person giving them is clearly intoxicated? Perhaps even too intoxicated to rationally think.”

“Ahahaha!” Sybella gave a laugh, full of bitterness, “Why, you're so hysterically funny aren't you? I think not! They aren't laughing--” she looked around at the men and women in armor, “Laugh! Everyone laugh! Laugh at the funny man.” She teased.

Before they could do as she wished, the emperor stepped in before the situation got even worse than it already has. He knew his daughter well, and he knew how she hated Ardyn. He wanted no blood shed among his own people.

“Be quiet! All of you! Silence! And if any of you dare laugh, it's your tongues that I'll have indeed.”

Sybella took a sharp breath and looked away from Ardyn, to her father who was really the person that she wished to speak to. “Father,” she started, as she kneeled down before him, “Emperor of Niflheim, listen to what I must say with care.”

“Out with it,” he said, a white eyebrow raising in curiosity.  
The princess looked up from ground and make direct eye contact with him, “I would like to eliminate Noctis of Insomnia myself, if you'd let me.”

Iedolas narrowed his eyes at what his daughter was proposing, his lips pressed in a tight frown. He wasn't disapproving of this idea, he knew she was fully capable of taking The Prince down. It was the why and how, that made him question her. “Why should I allow you to do that, my dearest, Sybella?”

“For the simple fact… that I am apart of your Royal Guild. I am the Lieutenant Obelus, I have made a name for myself and I have made a reputation that is not a force to be trifled with. What I do-- I hunt. I track down the enemies of Niflheim and I end them. Your enemies are mine,” Sybella explained while her eyes narrowed with fiery determination, if Ardyn said something to her at this moment he was sure to be left charred. She stood up and pulled her free hand into a strong fist, “let me be the one to kill him. My plan is foolproof.”

The emperor had designed a small squad to be called the Obelium. At his command, they killed any beast of Niflheim-- but there was a twist, they also killed people that threatened the power of The Empire.

He raised his head to look up at her, yet he didn't utter but a word. Which told her to continue. This was usually a time when a special someone would interject but no one did, perhaps they all wanted to hear what she had to say as well.

“You’ve been going about all of this the wrong way, father. Sending troops behind troops to kill him and his band of friends,” Sybella stepped closer to him and a small smirk crossed her lips, one that said she believed herself to be clever but not over the top, “what we need to do is use manipulation and deception to ruin them. We need someone on the inside. Someone to befriend them. Someone smart enough to make them trust them. Make one of them fall in love. Everyone knows there's weakness in the heart.”

The old, worn out emperor stood up from his throne with a sudden quickness. His frigid eyes held some sort of warmth to them when he looked at his daughter. “You. You would be the one to do this?”

“Of course, I would be. I would infiltrate their little team and feed them all the lies they would want to hear. And the moment they begin to trust me, I would take Noctis’ broken little heart,” she chuckled, and sipped the last of her wine. “It's perfect.”

“That could work,” Chancellor Ardyn said, finally. She just knew that he would've had to say something to make himself feel important, he would use the excuse that he was ‘the advisor’. He was, and for once, he agreed with one of her ideas. At long last. Sybella flashed him a triumphant smirk, which was soon gone once he said his next statement, “but, comrades of her own should be sent along with her. In the ghastly event where the unexpected occurs.”

Sybella sighed and rolled her eyes, growing tired of him and his ideas, always trying to overshadow her own. “There is no need for that. The point is to seem the least amount threatening as possible. They are meant to trust me, not fear me. The more people I bring, the more suspicious I will become.”

“Both of you have a point,” Iedolas said, quickly diffusing another argument that spawned between the two. “Which is why I have already decided to send some of the other members of the Hunters with you. They will stay hidden, while you do what you must. There will be a signal, if you need them to come out of hiding.”

Sybella nodded, not feeling like convincing him otherwise. It would have been a waste of time. Her father always listened to his advisor. Always. Sometimes she felt as if he preferred his say over his own daughter’s. The one who would inherit his throne, his country, his people. It was like he had adopted Ardyn as his only son and had decided to make him the heir. “I will begin to prepare, in order to leave the next morning.”

“Very well,” he said, sitting back in his throne. This was both an agreement and a dismissal. No ‘Farewell’ or ‘Be safe, my dearest daughter’, her and her father had not the traditional father-daughter relationship, instead they had this-- something that many people stared confused at. Was she related to him? The love between them is purely invisible, like the aether holding the world together… Iedolas did love his daughter, Sybella loved her father. It was a known fact between the both of them as their love was unconditional, whether anyone else knew it was impertinent.

With that being said, she turned around and nodded to the other two people who made way for her. “Aranea. Ravus. My apologies are grand for not acknowledging the both of you.” The red woman tried her absolute hardest not to add a snide remark about Ardyn not being as important as the two of them.

Sybella adored Ravus and Aranea, far more than Ardyn, as if they were twisted siblings. They all held high ranks within the emperor’s war forces. Ravus was the land. Aranea the sky. Sybella the shadows.

“No need,” Ravus’ deep voice echoed throughout the room, when he answered so simply, sounding as if he had little care that she hadn't acknowledged his presence. This was all apart of his attitude, always acting as if she couldn’t get to him in more ways than one. As if she hadn't done so already.

On the other hand, Aranea nodded at Sybella, giving her a quick wink before she was out of the princess’ sight.  
Being that the late greetings were over and done with, Sybella began to walk out of the throne room. They watched her as she left. Her walk was always like a mystical flame being guided through a forest, yet to burn down any of the trees and plants surrounding it. What would happen when that magic disappeared and all that was left was the flame? With no force field left to protect everything around it, what would happen?

“Wine! Wine! I require more wine!” They could hear her demanding and impatient shout, even though she was already down the hall and making her way back to her quarters to prepare. “Someone get me my astrals, be damned Dragonwine, before I have to get it myself!”

If one pitiful thing isn’t protected against the flame, it would be forced to do a terribly simple and utterly terrifying thing. It's quite self explanatory.

It would burn. _All_ of it would burn.

 

✵


	2. Preventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly introduces a new character. Dawn has arrived, Sybella is prepared for the task that lies ahead of her. Here, the set up for future chapters to come ensues. A minor scene, in the midst of it all, but all the more important to keep in mind throughout the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. This part is a bit short.

※

* * *

 

A princess, had little to no preventions.  There was rarely ever anyone to tell her that she was unable to do something because of her race, financial status, gender, and this was because of who she was. There were only ever people that reminded her of the things that she must do. Sleeping was one of those things, as it was important for nobility. Nevertheless, it was also a prevention for Sybella. It was a prevention _from_ Sybella, since she often escaped to the dream world.

The stars hung in the sky when night fell, appearing as small golden tears from the Astrals. The rain had been the tears of sadness, stars were the tears of joy.  When the morning chased the darkness of night away, the sun replaced the moon with its bright intensity, heating up the hearts and skin of those it looked down upon .

One would assume Sybella enjoyed the sun, she did. It was a star itself but not in the traditional sense. It burns, but people often forgot that the Stars of Night burned too.

These celestial bodies were unable to burn now, as the sun had already set and the lady in red was nowhere near ready for her departure  .  She was resting herself on the very top of the palace rooftop, her legs crossed and her arms behind her back, holding her body up from the cold metal  .  Wistfully  gazing at the sun which was staring back at her with the brilliance of compassion.  The wind was noticeable from higher up, making a mess of her hair that was now moving in the direction of her face instead of toward her back.

“Sybella…” a feminine voice called from behind her, of a higher pitch than her own. It had a natural edge to it, unlike Sybella’s whose edge came and went with the quickness of her temper. “Sybella!” The woman continued to try and get the princess’ attention to no avail, beginning to come around to face her. At this point, she didn't know if she was ignoring her or sleeping with her eyes open. She bent over to face her, “Sybie! Can you hear me? If you can hear me, blink once!” The woman’s multi-colored hair fell unto her shoulders. Her tone rose to a volume that one shouldn't use with someone of royal blood.

Sybella had not blinked. She had not moved. Had she even been breathing? At that point, she might as well have been dead, poisoned by a rogue while staring up at the stars.

Not sure what to do, the woman cleared her throat and made sure to take off her metal armored glove before she took her next course of action . She wanted to wake the princess up, not break her jaw.

 

 

“Astrals above, forgive me,” she muttered under her breath as she brought her sun-kissed hand across her highness’ unfocused, lifeless face  . Her eyes closed as she done it, with a feeling of regret also came a sense of gratification. There were two types of people in this world. Those who wanted to kill Sybella and those who  simply  wanted to chastise the girl. If there was a third, they might have even wanted to do both. “Princess Sybella Deorum-Aldercapt--”

The unknown person was about to deliver another mark to Sybella’s face, “awaken!” she shouted, growing impatient from getting no response. A firm hand, slender and a touch lighter than her own had wrapped around her wrist.

“That will be enough, Zarya.  Believe me, I am awake now,” Sybella said, turning her head back to face the woman,  oddly  unruffled after the surprise . Her eyes extinguished, “you do realize that your back is facing the edge, right? What if I had blasted you off?”

“Threats, eh?” Zarya asked, with a playful smirk as she stood back up over the princess.  Her Galaxy tinted hair, in colors of dark purple, lavender, and white, blew in the opposite direction of which Sybella’s hair had been blowing . She cocked an eyebrow, “I'm very scared, your highness.”

Sybella stood up, the life returning to her face as if it had never disappeared, but her features still maintained the strange, stagnant calmness  . Her clothes from the previous day  were stripped  of its armor, left barren and unkempt.  The princess left herself unguarded, an enemy could impale her with their hidden knife and heave her off the rooftop  .  “Not a threat,” she said, blinking a few times before pulling Zarya in for a warm, tight hug, her hands entangled in her long, wavy hair .

Zarya, in turn, stiffened at the abrupt action from her princess, but did not hesitate to return the favor, “what's wrong with you, Syb ? And I mean right now and a few minutes ago when you went all catatonic on me,” she questioned, not daring to pull away. The trusted woman didn't show it, but she was almost worried about her.

“Lost in the stars, I suppose,” she chuckled soft into her fellow hunter’s shoulder, “it's so much easier to sleep when you know that there will always be those tiny lights in the sky to brighten your dream world  .” Sybella spoke  quietly  , being that she was already so close to the other female.  She cleared her throat, finally pulling away but keeping direct eye contact with her, “And, Zarya, you are my sister and my best friend . Don't tell me you'd think me to be that cruel to not bat an eye if you died, by my hand especially.”

Friends since childhood, friends turned into best friends, and then sisters. Always by each other's side as if fate wanted it that way.

The other girl smiled, it was one that was both genuine and confused, she chose to ignore the first statement not quite knowing how to respond, “You’re  just  not usually this… mushy ? It's strange. Are you drunk? Do you have a hangover?” She glanced around the area to see an empty glass bottle and a glass. “You have a hangover.” Zarya started broke the staring contest and begun to pick up her sister’s mess. “Y’know, the queen invited me to live in her castle so I could be apart of the family. I'm not one of your maids, Sybella.”

The wind had stopped blowing at such a raucous speed and became a gentle breeze, a sigh then escaped Sybella’s lips which flowed along with the breeze, her eyes pointed in the direction of the sky and then she looked away, turning around  . “I do not have a hangover,” she paused, and then said in a lower tone, “I'm  just … being myself, Zarya.”

The Obelus scoffed and began to pace toward the opening on the roof that led back inside of the palace.

Sybella huffed, picking up the armored glove that was in fact not hers, “Second Lieutenant, Silver  !”  Firmly  demanding her attention before she was out of her eyesight, “I assume you have not forgotten our task for today,” she tossed her the glove, “I would hope you wouldn't leave armorless .

Laughter sounded for a short amount of time, the empty bottle of dragonwine was now   in between  Zarya’s legs and the hand that once held it now held the piece of armor  . “Glad you're finally awake, Lieutenant. I'll be sure to let the others know we will be departing soon.”  That smirk plastered on her face again and after she managed to get the bottle in her other hand she continued down the steps .

The streets below Sybella were silent and empty as usual. Come to think of it, it had been a while since she stepped foot out of the palace. There was no real reason to, except to go on hunts and such. Never has she once come in contact with any civilians. When a goddess begins to question her believers, this brings problems to the surface.

She was looking down at them now, the darkness where the sun wasn't able to completely touch.  Sybella looked back to the star of day, letting its rays shower her with energy, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in  .  She spent lots of time observing her surroundings, like they were the most treasured thing she ever held in possession . The Empire was slipping away.

She started toward the palace, only one thought running through her mind,  in order to  fix it.

“The hunt begins…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:  
> How do you feel about the newly introduced character, Zarya Silver?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybella and Co. meet up for the first time, preparing to set off for departure. Words are exchanged between enemies and the mysteries of Gralea are touched upon.

※

* * *

 

Deception was one of the aspects needed in order to make this whole thing work, well control the situation was greatly needed, this was much more important. Her changing attire which consisted of a completely unsuspicious black mesh shirt, tucked into dark high waisted pants, with a thin red belt around her waist which was capable of holding hooked knives. There was a gold metal band around her neck, a star in the middle and two smaller stars on either side. Her boots were flat, those worn to be undetected by your enemy. Covering herself somewhat was a dark red trench coat that was very efficient at deflecting bullets. The get up was casual, to say the least, but when she wore it, the outfit appeared to fit into the regal category. Sybella had planned all of this before she presented the idea to her father, even having a cutting edge piece of technology made especially for her. It may or may not have been the most important disguise in the whole operation.

A bracelet. A small, simple black bangle that would draw no attention, most likely just get cast aside as some prissy decorative jewelry. Instead, it was the exact opposite of that, it had the capabilities of producing an invisible field around the person wearing it, which then makes them completely unrecognizable to anyone that isn't on the whitelist. It still had some kinks to work out, a big one was that there was no guarantee that the field was surrounding her at all times- it officially wasn't ready for release yet, but she was willing to take the chance.

The weapons that she had not been wearing, came across as mere decoration for her quarters, matching the red death theme perfectly. In between two gold stars were knives, crossed and above her queen-sized bedding, they were smaller than swords but larger than daggers. Just as sharp, perhaps sharper. She would know.

Blood did not dirty the knife blade this time. They usually weren't dirty, she kept them clean, sharpened to the highest ability, and polished so the silver never tarnished, but there had been a time when she wanted to keep a trophy for the monstrosity she had slain. A small smile flashed on her lips, lingering for a few moments, nostalgia, remembrance. It all lasted for so short, she had little good memories, looking at that just so happened to evoke one of the good ones. She kept the blood because it had been her first kill.

Now close to the knives, she took them from where they were hanging. Her moment of reminiscing was gone now. They handle was a unique color, rather than being black or gold, it was red. The decorative hilt, with the one claw stemming from each side.

Ber and Serk. A story of knives that she would usually only tell people which she didn't favor. She'd say she never used both of them at the same time because what happened during would be very bad. This was an understatement about knives that would do more than cut under those circumstances. Her comrades assumed it was only a tale, a lie, something to intimidate her foes and flip her would-be foes' stomachs at the sound of the title 'lieutenant'.

If she was being honest, she didn't know what Ber and Serk could do when wielded at the same time. Sybella only connected that it had something to do with the names of the weapons. She had not named them.

Both Ber and Serk were placed underneath red cloth inside of her bag, it was the best way to avoid suspicion if someone were to go snooping. A snake hidden in grassy thorns unbeknownst to its victim. Precautions still had to be taken, if she came across an enemy she would need something to defend herself with.

At the other end of the room, on the table lined up with the bed, there was a wooden oak crossbow with red rubies fixed along the protruding shape. The arrow which almost mirrored the rubies occupied the space around the crossbow. A specific kill was ingrained into Sybella's mind. No blood was needed to be kept as a reminder.

Her lips were fixed in a tight frown, she was caught in her thoughts, seemingly hesitating to decide if she should take the crossbow. Her expression matched someone who was very much judging, a look of hard criticism for something terribly wrong and terribly inhumane. A look of someone who has just murdered her father in front of her eyes even though it has been years since.

A loud scratching sound could then be heard, she takes a small audible exhale as she wasn't expecting it. It was coming from outside her room.

Sybella took one last glance at the crossbow, "overkill," she said, quietly and to herself, before walking to open the door.

Standing outside was some form of a beast, with a pelt of night, bloodthirsty, coal black eyes, a big build but relatively medium in size. Its paws were the size of two average-sized human hands and its ears flopped downward, on its normal counterpart this made the dog look unintimidating, but on this animal, those ears didn't matter. This was Agnistus.

At the sight of her, the terrorizing creature pushed out his giant paws and bent down, chest touching the floor, almost like he was bowing, with a soft whimper which matched now innocent eyes. This terrorizing creature had become a fluff of marshmallows in her presence.

"They've sent you to me, have they?" Sybella asks the dog who was clearly human, bending down and swiping her hand across Agnistus' ear, who only blinked in response. This was enough for Sybella to rise and slap her jean tight thighs quickly, making Agnistus follow her movements.

The princess was not used to being rushed, to say the least, but she made not a big deal out of it. As far as she was concerned, on this mission, she was not the Princess of Niflheim.

Girl and beast left the empty corridor with a quickness. When one left Sybella's quarters, they would believe that it hadn't been apart of the castle at all. It had been colorful compared to every other room in the palace, colorful and bright and glistening with blood royal with specks of gold. The only standout aspect of anywhere outside of her room had been the stairs made of delicate dark glass, which every step began to disappear as they made their way down to the entrance floor.

A soft pattering sound, along with the almost in unison touch of claws ceased.

The palace was immensely silent, Sybella almost believed that everyone had disappeared. A thought that she dismissed, it was never lively or exciting-anymore, that was. Not anymore, after she died.

There was no one standing in the entrance way, there was no one standing in the room where it was immensely hard to see anything. When the door the door closed, separating all light from the area, only the chandelier provided some type of light for the center of the entrance room. The chandelier couldn't be counted as a beautiful piece of furnishing which contributed to the palace's winsome charm. It was shaped like razors, a gloomy grey, that spiraled into larger circles until the last layer. The dim light shone on her, the redness of her hair burned in the cruel darkness, cold hands grabbed at her feet and neck, and wrists. Cold, lonely hands simply attracted to her aura of being the Princess of Niflheim.

There was no message, among all. It had gotten trapped in the darkness, the spiraling confusion of the palace. The shadows must have grabbed hold of it before it left his dark lips and forced it back down his throat. There was no one to care whether or not she was leaving, or to inquire when she would return.

It was alright.

Suddenly, Agnis began to growl and soft footsteps filled the dark room, echoing all around her. This was her torment, an ebony and purple thorn with green vines tightly choking the object as it was lodged deep into her side, after every single day, getting pushed further and further until it became her.

As she turned around in one swift movement, she stated before her, hand in her bag and hovering over her knives. They made eye contact, his eyebrow raised, with his knowing glare natural to him along with a condescending smirk.

"Why even bother with such mundane weapons when you have that?" Ardyn had not wasted a glance on Agnistus, the beast was not there.

Sybella continued staring at the man with a straight face, which revealed nothing. The air around them was always thick and others outside of their bubble of hatred would not be able to stand it.

At last, she spoke after the long silence, "and what might "that" be?"

A chuckle echoed around them, heartedly and deep, reverberating as if what she had said was the funniest thing in the world, he was amused at the girl's games. "Why do you hide it? The most powerful people, I will admit, have many, many, secrets. But do you ever see them hide the true power that they possess? Most people hide like cowards so they can be safe, others will say this is only something the clever would do. If that thing, is you at your core, then you are hiding, your highness."

Unchanged by his words, she stared straight into his eyes which burned just as hers did, her lips were upturned and her head defiantly cocked to the side, "if you were really on the side of my father you would stop your blabbering and let me do my job, chancellor," she completely ignored his sayings, the best way she knew how to let him know that he had not gotten to her.

Ardyn purses his lips, almost in a pout at her response, "very well. After all, I've only come to

wish her royalty a farewell, it seemed to be the moral step to make as your father's advisor. He's seemed to have forgotten," he smiled, something not pleasant at all, "I am only doing my job."

Her eyes began to narrow and she clenched her fist, the first sign that anything he said has phased her. Agnis followed suit, hunching his back and baring his teeth, a low warning growl developing in the back of his throat. "A very good job you do," she clearly spat, her tone was low as her fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of the knife. She closed her eyes, her flame had easily gotten more intense than his. "Chancellor," she nodded, not hesitating to turn around and be on her way.

He bowed slightly, the smirk as if he had won still plastered on his lips, "Your Highness," he returned.

Sybella patted Agnis on his head, twice, until the dog seemed to calm down again by her touch. She left him there, believing she had done a good job at pretending. No matter about the little hate games they seemed to play, the thought of how he could possibly know about it, rested in her mind.

The pale sunlight hit her as soon as she stepped foot out of the palace, it purified her of the hatred and darkness for a split second. Her eyes opened and she took in the surroundings of the lower city, that purity left her as soon as it came.

Zarya had been leaning against the wall closest to the door, legs crossed, somewhat impatient and somewhat annoyed at the young man standing in front of her. Slight brown hair shaved into a mushroom top and excited green eyes, the smile that always accompanied his presence brightened his features.

"I don't KNOW, Ackley… we're not twins, I don't know every little she's gonna do," Zarya said, exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. Once Sybella appeared from the heavy doors, she immediately looked to her as a savior. "Ask her yourself."

Ackley's bright, lively eyes landed on the girl and within seconds he was at his lieutenant's side, his right hand flew to touch his forehead, his back straightened and his other hand made a fist placed at the center of his chest, "first lieutenant, Aldercapt! Soldier Ackley attending and in your sight."

Ackley appeared as though he was of the newer recruits, but there was a reason he was placed in this specific hunting guild… he was good at what he did, yet he constantly wanted to improve himself and considered himself the least likely to win a fight against any of his teammates.

How much he forgot things that Sybella told him had gotten amusing after a while, she gave him a small smile, reaching out a soft hand and placing it on his shoulder, "Ackley, your form is among the best I've ever seen-"

"But we're all friends here, so cut out the formalities," Zarya cut in, she sent a shady glance at the fourth member's way, "well, some of us are anyway," she muttered, taking Agnistus and removing herself away from Sybella and Ackley.

"Sorry! I forget- a lot," he said, rubbing the back of his head, redness covering the middle of his face, "anyway! I wanted to know how long this trip would be because I don't want it to interfere with my training."

Sybella began to walk, "I'm not sure." She expected them both to follow her. "Prince Noctis is not just a simple beast we have find and take care of, I hope you are all aware of this… not just you Ackley." The small amount of sunlight glistened in her eyes as she glanced behind her.

"You speak of him as if he's your prized possession," Zarya chimed in, rather rudely, slowing down her pace to reach the side of her sister. "Is there some sort of history you aren't sharing with your teammates?" she prodded at Sybella, her eyebrows risen playfully as she held back a wider smirk. The galaxy girl held no regard for the princess, much like one other member of their team, she was the only one who could say things in any manner and not get burned by the fire. Sybella held too much of a regard for Zarya on the other hand.

The wind to Sybella's flame, in more ways than one did she empower her, strengthen her and in her own little way, she encouraged her. They were the same, yet on opposite sides of the spectrum, darkness and light. Not a thing in this world could be so linear, not even love. To be so different, yet they were the same.

"Noctis…" the scarlet-haired girl trailed off. Ackley had been trying to speak for a while now, yet the girls continued to speak over him. Sybella stopped in the middle of the industrial city, the apartments all around the group were lightness. It was quiet and empty, just like the inside of the palace. Monarchs ruled the cold grounds of nothingness. It appeared to be frigid, sunset, although the sun had only just risen.

For the first time, cold eyes and an unsmiling expression met Zarya's gaze, lips tightly pressed together, "Noctis is a prize, a grand prize, Zarya. This is very important, you should know this already, which means this is no time for jokes. If we don't kill him, then father will lose all of his power, if he loses all of his power that will be the end of the Aldercapt name," Sybella seemed to become tense, toward the only person she trusted, the only person she could confide in, "once Noctis becomes the true king, he'll almost definitely-"

"Come to kill the emperor, blah, blah, blah. I understand, this wasn't needed. The point I was trying to make is that a human is a prize to you, lieutenant."

"Human?" she eyed her, rather coldly, "Noctis is the key to saving our empire, an object. That is all."

Zarya stayed silent, staring at the other female, not breaking eye contact, "still a human," she said, "don't dehumanize him to make yourself feel better about doing what you have to do." She finally broke eye contact and cleared her throat, appearing less fierce, putting a hand on Sybella's shoulder, lightly, almost as if she expected her to slap it away, "you don't have experience in killing human beings."

Sybella seemed to be annoyed by this, she put her hand on her sister's, "I will kill him. I will not only kill him, but I will kill his friends as well," she slid Zarya's hand away from her shoulder. "Do you understand?"

Ackley had been desperately glancing from the two women helplessly and a little worried. He had not wanted anything to come out of the question he had asked. "Sybella? Zarya?" he finally said, nervously sticking a hand in his pocket as he flatted down his hair. His pocket was his safe haven and sensations on his head had been calming.

The other male hunter had been silently following the group. When they stopped, so did he, except a few spaces away. The three ahead were friends, and even though he was apart of this designated hunter's guild he seemed to keep his distance from all of them, there was a haughty air about him, but the type that kept itself secret. Possibly the worse type of conceitedness, one where he never felt the need to say that he was better.

Ash white hair fell on his face, his head toward the ground, turned away from his comrades, a cold shoulder showed toward everyone. Not even the fiery teammate could make his callousness combust.

"Yes, yes I do. Very well. But I don't think you do." Zarya opened her mouth slightly, to take in more air than she needed.

The current unknown member abruptly cleared his throat, looking up from the ground with a sudden annoyance, or perhaps it had already been there. No one had seen it. "Is this necessary?" he asked, his coal eyes looked as if they had been cooled to the point of no return. "None of this is necessary." Answering this own question and beginning to walk through the trio. "Nothing ever is."

Sybella took a step forward and out of spite yelled, "do you even know where we're going? I never told any of you," she refused to walk forward, staying put with the rest of them.

Brook didn't stop walking, "to the fallen Insomnia, of course," he said, matter of factly, "how else were we going to track down the boy?" The jab about how she was conceited about her intelligence did not need to be added.

"Right," was all she said, beginning to walk again. They would take a magitek ship across the oceans at once, a travel mobile would rest in the back for them to switch to for a cover-up.

Suddenly she stopped, a burning need coming along just as quick, a want to carry out duties which she need not. "These homes… the people of our city live here," she stated, it hadn't been a question, that would be redundant.

The others stopped, but Zarya was the one to make a comment, her eyes darted around to the few buildings which surrounded them. They had become fewer and fewer since they neared the edge of the city, nearby the dark road where the ship was left unalive.

"I don't mean to be stereotypical here, but time is of the essence," she took Sybella's wrist and pulled her a little, the roles had switched between the two women, "the longer we stall here, the harder this will be, correct?"

Sybella was not inclined to listen and pulled away without saying a word. Why had she needed to? This was her mission and it was one where she felt she could do on her own, the other had been forced to come with her.

"Is that not what you said?" Zarya yelled after her, once she had escaped her grip and continued to walk toward one of the homes. "Is that not what you said?!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, fury rising in her throat. A deep sigh escaped her lips when she realized Sybella wouldn't let this go.

Zarya made her eyes the size of peas, showing canines in the way that hissing cats do, "do you all have anything to say about this?" They were her subordinates at this moment.

Brook put his hands in his pockets and turned away from her gaze. "You spit on me," was all he said, his nose wrinkled slightly, then he simply walked toward the road not bothering to tell them he would wait inside the ship.

There were four small apartment sized buildings, before the city gave way. The color had been sucked out of them by a black hole and the only thing left had been dejected emptiness. There was a minimum amount of flora around Niflheim, life was dead. Except for around the homes of the people, for some odd reason. Sybella never put mind to this. The grass only grew around here, a wilting brown color, but it still flourished. Several knocks on the metal door ensued, no answer. The knocks continued as Sybella's stubbornness flourished as well. The eyes of her remaining two teammates stared into her side.

The thumping of a foot against pavement came instead of the door unlocking, "are you done yet, Syb?" Zarya spoke once again and then there were incoherent whispers until Ackley said something as well.

He let out a small sigh, "yeah, we don't wanna keep Brook waiting, right?"

There was silence while Sybella continued to stand in front of the door, hand on her hip, jaw clenching at the door not opening within seconds. Her eyes were pointed straight through the door as if she could see the contents inside. Eventually, she slowly turned her head to face her comrades.

"I suppose they are not home." She tilts her head up and away from them, walking towards the ship instead of granting them time for a response. An exchange of looks between Zarya and Ackley could be imagined, which made Sybella roll her eyes. She stopped before stepping on the dark platform to board the ship, glancing over her shoulder. The apartments were just as she had left them, no lights told her that they were occupied. A window had a been open, but the only thing inside was darkness. There was no movement or chatter, only silence. A chill was passing through, it touches her shoulders and creeps down her spine. It is suddenly cold as her eyes move across her surroundings. They were not home. 

* * *

 

  
✵

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticisms? Things I can do better for the next chapters, please let me know!  
> And thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ending this chapter off with two questions... 
> 
> What do you think of Sybella? And if you were on a journey, is she someone who you would want on your trail?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
